In general, context may be referred to as a mechanism for referencing data in datasets. The term “dataset’ as used herein refers to any ordered or unordered collection of data that includes one or more records, files, objects, documents, images, or any other persisted copy of structured or unstructured data. The basic constructs of context as a mechanism for identifying and controlling data at large scale has been developed for some time. However, current approaches of managing context fail to capture a comprehensive understanding of the context and thereby result in reliance on incomplete data. Moreover, traditional approaches lack visibility to details of the underlying data.
Other drawbacks may also be present.